Neutrals and Seishi
by Everqueen
Summary: A crossover with Fushigi Yuugi. ChirikoOC Kagura's twin comes back from exile and meets the FY gang.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Fushigi Yuugi or Fruits Basket.

Akito smirked from under his bangs, keeping his head lowered as he seemingly studied the bird upon his finger. "I think it is time she returns back to Japan. She has spent enough time over there." He glanced out of the corner of his eye at Hatori, who gave a slight nod, not daring to counter what Akito was saying. "I want to see her, to tell her myself the good news. Arrange for her to come here"  
Hatori gave another nod "I do believe her spring break is coming up in two weeks, I will have her flown here during that time." The god felt irritation in him that he would have to wait for his orders to be brought to fruition, but he stamped it down, knowing as the god of the zodiac's he should be forgiving. "That is fine. I will even give her to the end of the semester before I require her to move back, to finish out her year." Everything in the god's tone said "See how benevolent I am."

Hatori felt it wise to not point out that she only had one year left of college and nodded again. "Thank you. I will call and make arrangements and I agree to not say a word to her about why she is being summoned home."

Akito dismissed the Sohma physician and Hatori rose and quietly exited the main house, returning to his office. He sat and pondered which to do first, get her a plane ticket or call her. He sighed and decided on the ticket first so that when he called her, she would have her flight time. Thankfully she was not going anywhere already for spring break, but had planned on staying at her college. He called and quickly made arrangements for her fly to Japan, first class.

Once that was done, he hung up, dug out his personal phone book and found her number. He quickly dialed it and was greeted by a female voice with a New England accent. He sighed, knowing it wasn't her and spoke in formal English. "May I speak to Kaiya Sohma, please?"

The woman on the other line was silent for just a second and then agreed she would get her right away.

Kaiya's PoV

Ever have one of those days that is just going to perfect? You just know something is going to come along and burst your bubble. Today is one of those days. For one, I passed my quizzes in two of my classes and then Seth Darnold asked me out for coffee this evening. I am not sure why I knew it was bad news when the phone rang, but I just stared at my roommate, Sasha, as she answered the phone and felt a cold chill down my spine. She listened for a moment, an unreadable expression on her face and then nodded, even though the caller could not see the head movement. "I'll put her right on."

She glanced at me and handed me the phone. "Who is it?"

She shrugged; once again showing her phone answering skills required some refining. "Not sure, some guy. Sounds foreign." 

I sigh, knowing there are very few foreign guys that would call me, and all of them ending in the name of Sohma. I take the phone from her and great the caller in English, just in case. 

"Hello?"

"Konnichiwa, Kaiya-chan."

I smile slightly, my body relaxing and I respond "Konnichiwa, Hatori-san." He politely asks me how my studies are going and I respond in kind. I can feel the curious gaze of my roommate I speak rapidly in a language she barely understands past Konnichiwa and Hai. We move past the pleasantries and he gets down to the real reason of the call. "I am afraid I must inform you that your presence is required by Akito."

I sigh and rub my hand over my eyes at this. "When?"

"I have your tickets being sent by overnight. You leave the first Saturday of your spring break and will return the following Saturday." I sigh again, louder this time.

"Thank you, Hatori-san." He is silent and I speak the question, already knowing what the answer will be. "Can you tell me why Akito-sama wishes to see me?"

"No, I am sorry. He has requested that he reveal that to you." I nod, knowing he can't see it. "When will I meet with him?"

"I was thinking on Monday, first thing. Get your meeting with Akito out of the way and let you enjoy your vacation in Japan a bit more fully for the rest of the week. I have a feeling Kagura will be occupying much of your time."

I chuckle at this mention of my twin. "Only if she is not hovering over Kyo-kun." The dragon chuckles on the other end and I smile at the laughter. "Don't worry, Kaiya-chan. I will be present for your meeting with Akito and you will not be staying at the Sohma Estate for most of your visit. I am going to have Shigure or Ayame house you for the week."

I smile a bit, sadness in my voice "Thank you, Hatori-san. I will also get to meet Honda Tohru this visit, won't I?" He affirms my statement and I smile. We speak on the matter a few more minutes and he informs me he will set up my housing arrangements although I will be spending the first night at his house, until after my meeting with Akito-sama. I mention that I would like to be the one to tell Kagura of my visit, or better yet, to let it be a surprise to her. He agrees to this plan and says he will inform Shigure and Ayame to keep my visit very hush hush. We hang up the phone and I set it down with a sigh and glance at my nearly bouncing roommate. 

"So? Who was that?"

I stand and cross to my closet, opening it and reaching into the far back for my garment bag that houses my formal kimono's and my common kimono's. I pull them out as I answer. "That was my cousin, Hatori. He is the Sohma family physician."

She chuckled, watching me with interest. She has, to my knowledge, never seen my kimonos and has asked to see them many times. "So, what did he say?"

I glance at her and smile at her tone. "I am going to Japan for spring break. The head of my family has requested a meeting. I cannot refuse him, I'm afraid."

She studies me. "I can tell you don't want to go." I shake my head and unzip the bag, pulling the garments out, still wrapped in plastic. I pull out my formal kimono and study it, before deciding it could use some cleaning. She watches me, in awe of the garments and I stand, zipping them back into the bag. "I should have these dry cleaned."

"But you haven't worn them, why do you need them dry cleaned?"

I smile slightly as I pull my shoes on and grab a light jacket. "Because Akito-sama will find fault if they are not perfect."

Her eyes widen "Akito-sama? Head of the house?" I nod at her question and glance at the time. "I have enough time to run these to the cleaners before I am to meet Seth at the coffee shop. If for some reason he shows up here before hand, tell him I had to do an errand and I will meet him there as planned."

She gives a nod and I wave good bye, stepping out of the dorm.

I encounter Seth as I come down the stairs and he smiles at me. "Where ya going?"

I point to the garment bag and sigh. "I have to take these to the cleaners. Care to join me; we can get coffee when I am done there."

He gives a nod and gentlemanly takes the bag from me and we chat easily as we walk. We enter the cleaners, where an older Japanese couple runs the counter. I bow politely to them and they return the bow. I take the bag and pull out the kimonos, Seth's eyes growing wide. I switch to Japanese, which I know this couple speaks and we discuss the level of cleaning for my formal kimono and they nod their understanding and say they will be ready in a few days. After receiving my ticket, I slip it into my purse and Seth and I step out onto the sidewalk and turn towards the coffee shop. He breaks the silence.

"Kimono's?" I nod "Yeah, they are such a pain to wear. I am going to Japan for spring break and my family is very formal, so I have to take the kimonos." I sigh and he glances at me. "I knew you had Japanese blood in you, but didn't realize you were a citizen."

I give a nod "Yes, my head of house felt that it would be a good learning experience for me to grow up in the United States and bring some... how did he put it... culture to the Sohma house." My voice sounds dubious of this and Seth catches it.

"I take it you don't believe him." I nod "I don't. Akito-sama is a very manipulative person. I believe there were other reasons for me coming here, but that is besides the fact. I actually don't mind. I do miss my sister and my parents, but we stay in contact and Kagura visits every summer."

"Kagura?"

"My twin sister."

The date goes smoothly and we see each other a few more times before I leave for my week in Japan. By the time I leave, Seth and I are officially a couple. I arrive at the airport, Seth having driven me there and helping me get to security. We are both surprised that I am flying first class and he whistles low. "Wow, great of your cousin to get you first class. I can't even get my cousins to get me a soda without them complaining."

I laugh at this and we walk through the lower section of the airport, holding hands and chatting softly. As we part outside of security, he gives me a chaste kiss and wishes me a good vacation. I promise to let him know when I make it safely to Japan and he says he will be here waiting when I return in a week.

I make it through security and am already in the air when the warm feeling his words bring leaves me and is replaced by trepidation for what awaits me in Japan.

The flights are relatively quiet in first class and I spend time talking to my seat mates, both older women also flying alone. I can tell they are impressed when they find out that I am top of my class at Princeton. My seat companion for the main flight to Japan is also impressed by my traditional manners and when I tell her my family name, she says that she is not surprised that I am that polite, as she has had dealings with the Sohma's before. I graciously take her praise of my family name and house and make a point to speak to Shigure of it; he will definitely get a laugh from that.

I have slept on and off during the long flights and am semi rested when I arrive in Tokyo and file off the plane. I get through customs and arrive downstairs to find Hatori and Shigure waiting for me. I hear Ayame somewhere close by and wonder why the three friends decided to pick me up, but I don't comment. They smile at me and I am embraced by Hatori and Shigure before Ayame makes his dramatic entrance and sweeps me into a warm embrace. Yes, I said embrace. This was the real reason I was exiled to the United States. I am what is called a neutral in my family. I am the twin of a zodiac member and not one myself. Currently I am the only neutral in the family, but there have been others through history. I am immune to the curse, or maybe something in me cancels it out, like when Zodiac members hug each other. Either way, the members have always hugged me as much as possible, which caused a lot of jealousy in Akito, hence my forced exile at the age of 8 to the United States. If rumors are to be trusted, my exile was the last choice for Akito, but that is too dark to get into.

The trio show me that they are truly pleased to see me and escort me out to the car, chattering to me and each other as they tease each other as only good friends can. I smile in contentment as I listen to them. I am driven to Hatori's house and I am shown to my room for the night. We eat a light meal together and I excuse myself when it is done to go rest, for tomorrow I meet with Akito.

I wake in the morning and quickly shower then have breakfast with Hatori. A woman comes to help me into my formal kimono, I know she is a Sohma, but I don't know her name. She doesn't speak to me as she helps me dress and when I am properly dressed, she bows to me and leaves. I sigh and rearrange my hair to a more traditional fashion and then pad my way towards Hatori's office, where I know he is waiting for me. 

As I enter, he glances up and down my form. I see the approval for my attire in his eyes and he smiles slightly. "Very good. I see nothing wrong with you today. Let's not keep Akito waiting."

He stands and I follow him to the front door, where we slip our shoes on and we walk towards the main house. We are shown in and not kept waiting long before Akito-sama enters the room.

I bow low to him and feel the satisfaction from Hatori at my behavior. The god sits and speaks as I am bowed to him. "I am glad you arrived at my summons. I must say though that you did keep me waiting, and I almost forgot what I summoned you for." I feel irritation rush through me at his words, for he knows as well as I do that I was not responsible for my mode of getting to Japan. And I know he would not have forgotten why he summoned me. I tamp down my irritation and murmur an apology to him. This seems to appease him, my submissive state and he smiles as I lower my eyes again. "I have called you here to tell you that I am putting an end to your exile. I am requiring your permanent presence in Japan come the summer time. I am graciously allowing you to finish this semester of school at that silly little college you attend in America."

Anger sweeps through me and I close my eyes, keeping it hidden to not give him the satisfaction of seeing my anger and upset at this forced move of his. A few seconds pass and I am able to calmly thank him graciously for allowing me to return to my homeland. I feel the anger roll off him now and smirk inwardly. It brings me pleasure to know that my seemingly easy acceptance annoys him. He wanted me to scream and beg, to be allowed to remain in the United States. He stands and walks from the room, his parting words ordering me to remove myself from his sight.

I stand and meekly follow Hatori out of the house and back to his office. We safely make it inside and slip off our shoes. He turns and gazes at me. "Ok, go ahead." 

I immediately start to curse and rant. Hatori listens patiently as I let out my anger and when I am spent he asks if I feel better. I nod and he gestures towards his office. "Change into something more comfortable and then meet me in my office and we will discuss your options." I give a nod and storm up to my room. I pick up my phone and call out to Seth's phone. His sleepy voice calms me some and I smile and greet him. He wakes up a bit more. 

"Hey, you are in Japan then?"

"Yeah, I made it here last night and didn't get a chance to call. I'm sorry." He chuckles softly. "No problem. When do you meet with the head of your house?"

I sigh audibly "I just got done with that. It was first thing this morning."

"Well, how did it go?"

I am silent for a long time. "He did not physically attack me, but that is about as good as it got. I will explain more when I get back. I really have to go, Hatori wants to talk to me."

Seth agrees that we will talk when I return and we hang up. I quickly change into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and then swiftly rehung my kimono and put it back in my garment bag before going down to see Hatori. 

I knock on his door and apologize for my tardiness. He smiles and waves me into the seat across from him and passes me a schedule. "What is this?"

He sighs. "I knew when I made the ticket arrangements for you that he would say this. I have been gaining interviews with colleges here. Your adoptive parents obtained your school records from Princeton and faxed them to me. These universities have waived their entrance exams due to your current work at Princeton. You have interviews with them this week. Those are your interviews. The rest of the time is yours to do as you please."

I stare at the colleges, and realize other then Tokyo U, the top schools of the city are giving me interviews. I smile at him and feel tears in my eyes. "Thank you, Hatori-san."

He nods and gestures for me to sit. "You are going to sleep at Shigure's for the week. Shigure talked with Tohru and you will bunk with her. I think you will enjoy her company, she is an amazing girl. If it doesn't work out, let me know and Ayame will let you stay at his place."

I nod and he rises, "Let's gather your bags and get you out of here, I am sure you are ready to get away from the estate."

I nod again and we retrieve my bags, leaving for Shigure's.

I am settled in quickly at Shigure's house onto a spare futon in Tohru's room and Hatori leaves as Shigure retreats into his study to finish work on his current book. I glance at the clock and realize that it is almost time for Yuki and Kyo to get out of school, along with the mysterious Tohru Honda. I inform Shigure I am going to meet my cousins at their school. He reminds me that they are not aware I am here and I smirk at him, matching his expression as I say "Perfect." He informs me that Kagura will be joining us for supper and I smile at the thought of seeing my sister again as I leave the house.

Have I ever mentioned that Kagura and I are identical? I know what my appearance will do to Kyo before he realizes it is me. I am not being totally mean to him, I dress quite differently then my sister, but I know he will still freak out a bit before he realizes this. I am counting on Yuki to figure it out first and knowing Shigure, he didn't give Tohru more information about me then that I was a Sohma and knew of the curse. This should be interesting.

I arrive at the school as the bell starts to ring releasing the students. Some of the departing students give me curious glances as I don't look much older then them but no one stops to comment to me. About 10 minutes later the doors open and I smile as Yuki, Kyo, Momiji and Hatsuharu emerge with a girl among them that I only can assume is Tohru. I smirk and start my approach, keeping my pace even. Haru sees me first and smiles a joyous smile. He knows instantly who I am. Momiji takes a bit longer and Yuki instantly realizes it is me and not Kagura. Tohru looks happy to see me, although a bit confused, she probably thinks I am Kagura, as she doesn't know me. However, the reaction I am waiting for finally happens. Kyo looks up and sees me. Panic enters his eyes and I joyously call out. "KYOOO", a perfect imitation of my sister. And he freaks. "No, It's Kagura." He tries to run back into the building and Yuki grabs the back of his school jacket and keeps him in place as I laughingly approach.

He turns to me and cringes as I reach them. "Oh, Kyo. Aren't you glad to see me?"

He stops and stares at me and then takes in my clothing, finally realizing the truth.

"Kaiya?"

I nod, grinning wildly and Haru launches at me and grabs me in a large hug, swinging me around joyously. "I knew it was you from the beginning." Tohru lets out a small squeak as I am hugged by the others and I smile at her. "You must be Honda Tohru."

She nods and stutters. "You look just like Kagura."

I grin at her "Kags is my twin sister. I'm Sohma Kaiya. It's a pleasure to meet you."

I bow and she follows suit, the guys chuckling as we both straighten and start walking back to Shigure's house. "So, Kaiya?" this comes from Haru, who has his arm around my shoulders comfortably. Did I ever mention he is my favorite cousin? "How long are you here, when did you get here and why didn't you tell us of your visit. Or more importantly, why didn't Kagura tell us you were coming."

I giggle a bit at him. "Well, I am here till Saturday, I got here last night and my coming was a surprise and Kagura still doesn't know, but I will warn you, Kyo, Shigure invited her for supper." He cusses at this and the rest of us laugh at him. I notice with pleasure that Yuki and Kyo seem friendlier towards each other and make a note to question Haru about it later, as he is the expert on all things Yuki.

Tohru finally speaks. "Kaiya-kun? What zodiac animal are you?"

The guys' chuckle and I grin at her. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm not a member of the zodiac."

She goes pale and swirly eyed at this news and the guy's chuckle at her, knowing this is typical Tohru behavior. "It's basically this, Tohru-san. I am Kagura's twin sister and whenever a member of the zodiac has a twin that is not a member of the zodiac, that twin is what is called a neutral. Something about me cancels out the effects of touching a zodiac member of the opposite sex. Maybe it is a small bit of Kagura's curse rubbed off on me, the good part anyways, but that is how it is. I can hug the members of the zodiac with no problems, but am not a member myself."

She is quiet as she digests this and Yuki turns the subject to my schooling. "How is Princeton, Kaiya-chan?"

I grin at him, although pain lingers in my eyes. "It is fine, Yuki-chan. I am top of my class again." Haru grins more and squeezes my shoulder. Tohru blinks at me. "Are you in your first year of college, Kaiya-san?"

I shake my head "No, my third." She blinks. "But Kagura-san is in her first year, right?" I nod at this. "Yes, Kagura is in her first year, but I skipped some grades in elementary school and then graduated a year early from high school. I took a year off actually before going to college. I would have already graduated by now if I hadn't done that." I shrug at this and Shigure's house comes into view and on the front landing is Kagura, waiting for us. I shrug out of Haru's arm and rush towards my sister, who is laughing and crying as she catches sight of me. As we hug, I see Shigure smiling on his doorstep at the sight.

"Ah, such a beautiful sight. Twins reunited at last. It's so emotional." Kyo glares at Shigure and makes his escape into the house, hoping to get past Kagura as she is preoccupied with me. It almost works. 

I spend a joyous evening with my family and Tohru, laughing and listening, as well as telling my own tales from college.

My visit passes quickly and Shigure's house is always full of people. The others are suitably angry with Akito's interference, but we all agree that there is nothing we can do and we must make the most of this situation.

I go to my interviews and they seem to go well. A few of the colleges I rule out almost immediately as they would have me redoing half of my credits and I wouldn't be graduating for another 3 years. I leave Japan to return for the last few months of the semester hoping that this will all work out.

Seth is waiting to great me and I am happy to see him, although the excitement is dimmed knowing that I will be parted permanently from him in a few months. We discuss this over dinner my third night back and we agree to keep seeing each other until I leave.

The semester flies by and quickly comes to an end. I pass my classes, once again the top of my class and I get acceptance letters into most of the schools I interviewed with in Tokyo. I spend time thinking on them and narrow my choices down to two. Both require me to redo only two credits, which is easy for me. I can arrange to take those classes in the summer.

I get Hatori's advice on which college to accept and then go with his suggestion. I quickly send in my acceptance and receive my packet a few weeks later. I sign up in time for summer classes to cover the two credits and then settle in to enjoy my remaining time at Princeton.

Before I know it, my dorm is packed and my belongings are being shipped to Tokyo. Sasha and Seth are with me constantly now, and I am feeling a bit smothered, but tolerate it as I know I won't see them again, or at least for a long time. They, on occasion, curse Akito's name. I find amusement in this.

Finally the day comes and I am leaving to return to Japan. I am accompanied to the airport by carloads of friends, coming to wish me good bye. My parting with Seth is bittersweet as we kiss for the last time and as I head towards security, I see him hugging Sasha as she cries. She has been my roommate since freshman year. Suddenly I hope that they will get together, they would be good for each other. I grin and they fade from my sight as I head onwards, towards a future that I have come to accept. Maybe I will find the one I have been missing in Japan.

(Kaiya is my character and the whole "Neutrals' thing is just something I thought up. I hope this makes sense. The FY gang will be joining us shortly. Be patient. In fact, they will come in next chapter.) 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Fushigi Yuugi or Fruits Basket. This is also a Chichiri/Tasuki pairing. Cause I like them together, no da. Sorry if you don't like. They are not the main characters in this though.

Kaiya's PoV (again)

My first day of classes, well, for the summer program, and I have been back in Japan for a few weeks and am set up in my own small apartment off campus. It's only a temporary residence, as I will be living in the dorms once school starts, but I like it. It's nice to have total privacy after years of living with Sasha. I do miss her though.

I pull open the door to the class and sigh. The teacher is a Ri-sensei and I feel my eyebrows rise at his blue hair. Definitely not normal. Although, looking at my family, I can't argue. Haru has white and black hair, naturally. I smile slightly, wondering if it is a dye job and sit. I continue to study him for a moment. He feels very familiar, although I have never met him before, with that hair, I would remember. I finally sigh and pull my book from my bag and prepare for the class.

I have already passed a class similar to this one and when Ri-sensei explains the course, I smile as it is similar to what I studied at Princeton. The class is small, maybe 10 of us and is more personal then a regular class during the regular school year. After going over the course syllabus, Ri-sensei asks us to introduce ourselves and give the reason we are taking the class. He says it is to make sure that he covers any problem areas that we are experiencing. Most say they barely passed the class the first time, only one guy says he failed it completely. I am last. I push down my nervousness and smile. "I'm Sohma Kaiya. I'm transferring in from Princeton and this is one of the two classes I need to make up as my previous credits for it did not transfer from my previous school to this one."

The group is silent at the end of this statement and Ri-sensei is studying me. "I take it you passed the first class?" I nod "Top grades, sir." He smiles slightly. "Good." I feel jealous gazes from my classmates and the guy next to me, Kouji, scoots closer. "I'm sticking with you. Maybe some of your smarts will pass on to me."

Ri-sensei chuckles. "I doubt that Kouji, no da. You have hung out with Genrou far too long for that." The boy with midnight blue hair frowns playfully at the teacher and I get the feeling they are friends outside of class. "I really should tell Genrou you said that." Ri-sensei shakes his head at the threat and Kouji grins. I wonder who Genrou is.

The rest of the class passes swiftly and we are given a reading assignment as homework. I walk out of the class and Kouji catches up to me. "So, ya came from America eh?"

I give a nod and glance at the boy beside me. "Yep. I was ordered to move back here by the head of my family and here I am." I sigh and he grins. "So, what is yer other class?"

I glance at my paper and he reads over my arm. "Great, I'm in that class too." I blink at him. "How many classes did you fail?"

He chuckles "Just the one Ri-sensei is teaching, he wasn't my teacher the first time. I decided to get an extra class out of the way during the summer months and am taking the same class you are as that class."

I smile at his enthusiasm and nod. "Smart choice. I did that in high school and was able to graduate early." He stares at me. "How old are you?"

"19"

His shocked silence is broken by a brash call of "Yo, Kouji." We both turn to see an approaching redhead, with fangs peeking out of his smirking mouth. "Who's the girl?"

Kouji smiles at the newcomer. "Genrou. This is Kaiya. She is a transfer from Princeton, making up classes that didn't transfer." The newcomer, whom I realize is the Genrou that Kouji and Ri-sensei joked about, turns amber eyes onto me and smirks. "Ah, smart girl eh? She would fit in with Chi... um, Dokun." I blink as Kouji nods and the three of us make our way to the front of the class, which is being taught by a Sukunami-sensei. He and Genrou glare at each other, but there is no heat behind it. I sit beside Kouji and we watch as Genrou and the teacher exchange insults easily as they greet each other. I turn to my new friend. "I take it they know each other?"

Kouji nods. "Yeah, ya would never know they are as close as brothers. They are good friends." He smiles at this, as if he knows a secret and Genrou sits beside Kouji, on his other side. Kouji grins at Genrou. "So, man. How was History?" I blink as he scowls. "Probably not as fun as your class."

I lean forward. "Couldn't you ask to be transferred into Ri-sensei's class?" Both boys turn to stare at me and Genrou flushes as Kouji chuckles. "That's not allowed, Kaiya-san. Ri-sensei is not allowed to have Genrou in his classes."

I frown at them and Genrou smiles slightly, reading the question in my eyes. "Ri-sensei and I are in a relationship." I smirk slightly at this. "Do you call him Ri-sensei in the bedroom too? That's kinda kinky." Both boys stare in shock at me and apparently whatever reaction they were waiting for, it wasn't the one I gave them. Suddenly both burst into laughter and we gain Sukunami-sensei's attention as well as half the class. Genrou sputters with laughter. "Can ya imagine his reaction to that? I call him Ri-sensei and he would stop and stare at me with those eyes all big and round and be like 'DAAAA, What did you just call me, no da?' Man, that is a great idea, I should do that."

Sukunami-sensei approaches as the bell rings and lowers his voice, so only the three of us can hear him. "I seriously do not need to hear about your sex life, Tasuki. And I think Chichiri would take it and play along. I am sure Miaka has her school outfits around somewhere, you could borrow them."

Genrou turns an interesting shade of purple and sputters insults at the teacher, who turns away laughing. Kouji and I are practically falling over in laughter as Genrou turns his fanged growl at us. "Oh, shut up."

We stop laughing and I lean over to Kouji. "Kouji?"

He glances at me "Hm?"

"Who are Tasuki and Chichiri?"

He smiles a bit "Tasuki is Genrou's nickname and Chichiri is Ri-sensei's. Sukunami-sensei is friends with both of them."

I nod slightly and settle back for the class to start.

The summer flies by and I find myself doing many study groups with Kouji and Genrou. We joke a lot, but I also am able to help them raise their scores and of course, I already know the material, so I pass both classes with ease. I have also met more of their group of friends. Ri-sensei now allows me to call him Houjun, or Chichiri, whichever suits my mood. Sukunami-sensei is Taka, although the others sometimes slip and call him Tama or Tamahome. I have met Taka's wife, Miaka, a fun girl with an amazing appetite. There is Myojuan, or Mitsukake, a doctor on campus. It turns out he is an old classmate of Hatori's and is friends with the dragon. I have also met the amazingly handsome couple that is Nuriko and Hotohori. Their names are really Ryuuen and Saiheti, but the others call them Nuriko and Hotohori and I have taken to those names as well. The only one from their group I have not met yet is the one called Chiriko or Dokun. Apparently he is a child genius like me and is spending the summer touring Europe with his family. I still get that comfortable feeling with Chichiri, like we know each other and from the quick way he took to me, he might feel it too. Miaka has commented on the fact Chichiri and I are good friends, as he apparently takes awhile to warm up to people.

Life is running smoothly for me and it isn't until the end of the summer and the last day of classes as we prepare to take our exams that my family curse causes me problems. I arrive before Kouji to the class and when he arrives, I am shocked by the large shiner. He glares at me as he plops into the seat beside me and I frown at him. "What the heck happened to you?"

He turns the glare to me and I notice the slightly cold stare of Houjun as he enters the room. Kouji grunts. "Like ya don't know."

I shake my head and Chichiri approaches as Kouji speaks again. "So, ya don't remember tossing me to the ground and punching my lights out last night then?"

I blink at him and feel a sick feeling in my stomach. "I was home all last night studying, Kouji. I didn't see you." Chichiri frowns at this. "So, you have an evil clone then, no da?"

I burst out laughing at this and finally realize what has happened. "No, no evil clone. I do have an identical twin sister who is a bit touchy about having guys touch her though."

I turn to him. "I think you met my sister, Kagura, last night, Kouji." He stares at me "It wasn't you?"

I shake my head and Chichiri chuckles as he walks away. "You might want to relay that information to Genrou before he runs into Kaiya-chan, no da. He is mad enough to return the favor that your sister bestowed on Kouji." I chuckle at this and we settle in for the test. When it is over with, Kouji and I turn our papers in within minutes of each other and meet up again in the hallway. I grin as we head outside to wait and am pulling out my cell phone when I see Genrou storming our way. "You might want to head him off, Kouji." My blue haired friend nods as I call my sister's number.

I block out Kouji and Genrou's argument as Kagura answers the phone. "Hey sister. What's going on?"

She mumbles something and I get the feeling that I woke her. I smile. "I hear that you beat up a random person last night." This gets more of a response from her and she yells that he assaulted her. I chuckle and relay to her that he is my friend and mistook her for me. She is quiet as she process's this and then sighs. "I am sorry for that. It must have caused problems for you. But you do understand my reactions."

I nod as the boys approach. "Yes, I understand perfectly. I don't blame you, just wanted to let you know." She sighs into the phone. "Thanks Kaiya. Would you please pass on my apologies to your friend?"

I say I will and hang up the phone as she mumbles something about sleep and clicks off on her end. I glance at my friends. "Kagura says some random man accosted her in the street yesterday." I chuckle at Kouji as does Genrou, apparently not angry at me. I express that she feels bad and apologizes and they accept this as we make our way towards Taka's class.

I feel the teacher glaring at me as I enter and I wonder if everyone knows this. Genrou quickly explains what happens and Taka's glare disappears and he begins to mercilessly tease Kouji about getting beat by a girl. I casually make the comment that Kagura is a black belt. Kouji chokes as the others laugh at him.

Class starts and the test is passed around. I finish this one as quickly as possible, the test relatively easily. I smile to Taka and then leave the class, walking slowly out into the afternoon. I pause and stretch, happy to be done with my summer classes when I hear footsteps and sense someone approaching. I bring my gaze down and see a boy about my age walking towards the school. His pink tinged brown hair is pulled up high in a ponytail. He sees me and smiles quickly. "Hello"

I nod and give a smile, bowing slightly. "Hello."

He glances towards the school. "Are classes over?" I look at my watch and then shake my head "Nope, I just finished my test early. The others have another 15 minutes to finish up."

He nods and then glances at me. "Are you new here? I don't recognize your accent."

I smile and nod. "Yes, I'm new here. I'm a transfer student from Princeton and had to make up two classes that didn't transfer. I'm Sohma Kaiya."

The boy's smile grows bigger. "Ah, so you are Kaiya-kun. I have heard much about you from my friends." I blink and then smile at him, understanding coming. "Ah, you must be Dokun, or Chiriko to the others, ne?"

He nods and smiles happily at me. We sit upon a bench and talk is light as he tells me of the places he visited over the summer with his family. He is just finishing when the doors open and Kouji and Genrou lead the group out. We can hear their usual bickering from where we sit. Chiriko smiles and stands, I follow suit. He chuckles "Something's never change, those two are still as brash as ever."

I agree and they see us, calling greetings out to Chiriko and myself. He is easily welcomed back by the rest of the group and I, for the first time, feel like a third wheel as the group is now whole and chat and joke easily amongst themselves. However, I tag along and Miaka and I are calmly chatting when I feel a small person take a flying leap at my back. I know immediately who it is and tense slightly, waiting for impact as Chichiri turns and calls out a warning to the group.

A small form slams into me, sitting on my shoulders, hands wrapped around my head. "Ka-chan."

I smile at the stunned look on my friends faces and then tilt my head sideways and upwards to smile up at Momiji. "Hi, Mo-chan. What are you doing out here? Are you alone?"

He shakes his head and points at a shop just across the street. "Nuh uh, I was helping Aaya-chan and Mine-kun today at the shop." I grin at him and he nimbly hops off my back. "I saw you walking by and wanted to say hello." I stoop a bit and get eye level with the rabbit. "Does, Aaya-chan know that you are out here?"

Momiji just nods "Uh huh" and we hear the charismatic call that is only Ayame Sohma. "Oh, Momiji-chan, there you are. And you have found our rare flower, Kaiya-chan."

I stand and smile, launching myself towards Aaya, who wraps me in a hug and kisses my cheeks. "Aaya-chan. I haven't seen you in awhile."

"Alas, I am far to busy to be able to spend time with my most beautiful cousin. When in actuality, I barely get to spend time with my dear beloved Yuki-chan."

I hear Genrou's soft mutter to Kouji "Is this Yuki a girl?"

I chuckle and Aaya looks towards my group as Momiji clings to my side. "Oh, everyone. This is Sohma Momiji and Sohma Ayame, cousins of mine. The rest of the group bows in greeting and Aaya's eyes land on Nuriko, who is once again wearing fashions that suit him but are to the point of cross dressing. "Oh, I absolutely love your style. You must let me dress you sometime."

He pulls out his business card and I see the delight on Nuriko's face and hear the groan from Hotohori as he sees this too. However, Aaya merely tells the purple haired cross dresser to come and make an appointment when he has the time and gives me a final hug before stating he really must get back to work. With a "Come Momiji-chan" Ayame fairly dances across the street, back to his shop. I shake my head and glance down to Momiji as he sighs and unglues himself from my side. "Awww, Ka-chan. We never see you anymore. Come to Shigure's house, please? Please?"

I laugh at the cute antics of the rabbit and nod, leaning down with a smile. I can fairly hear Miaka cooing over his cuteness.

"Ok Mo-chan. I have already made arrangements with Shigure-kun to come tomorrow for supper. Kagura-chan and Haru-chan are supposed to be there too." I smile "Call Gure-chan for the time, just to make sure when to come over, but supper is suppose to be at 6 tomorrow night." Momiji cheers, his little hands waving into the air "Yay, YAAAY" I giggle at this and he hugs me tight, as all of the zodiac are prone to do with me, and then lets go, looks both ways and bolts back towards the store. I call after him "And be careful." He knows what my warning speaks of.

I stand and watch him till he is safely back into the shop and then turn to my friends. "Sorry, my family is a bit rambunctious sometimes." Chichiri is watching me with a thoughtful look on his face and then looks across the street towards Aaya's shop. Tasuki rubs his head in a move very reminiscent of the cat. "Your family is so loud."

I giggle and we turn as a group to continue walking. "Yeah, supper tomorrow should be a very interesting affair, that's for sure." Miaka once again slips her arm through mine. "So, who will be at your cousin's house tomorrow?"

I think for a second. "Well, Shigure of course, Yuki, Kyo and Tohru, as they live with him. Tohru is the only one not related to us. Hatsuharu and Kagura will be there, Momiji as well now. I have a feeling Aaya will crash, if only to try and bond with Yuki, although I think it annoys Yuki more then bonds him to Aaya." I catch their confused looks at this. "Oh, Yuki is Aaya's little brother. They don't seem to get along much, but both are trying in their own ways to get some sort of friendship going. Anyways, if Aaya shows up then Hatori is sure to follow. I'm sure Kisa won't turn down an opportunity to hang out with Tohru, and if Kisa comes over then Hiro is sure to follow. That just makes for a very big crowd. Take the fact that Kyo and Yuki don't get along well, Kyo doesn't handle big crowds well either, plus the fact that my sister basically stalks the cat..." I pause at my slip and keep going, hoping no one will notice. "Hiro is jealous of Tohru for how much time Kisa spends with her and talks about her and is slightly rude. Then if Haru looses his temper, that could mean destruction for Shigure's house. Add Aaya in to the mix and Yuki will probably be close to a mental breakdown by the end of the night and Kyo will have retreated to the roof at one point, I'm sure. Tohru will run around trying to make everyone happy and stop fights, by any means necessary" My voice gets amused as I think of Tohru running around and hugging all the guys in the house to get them to stop fighting and calm down. I chuckle a bit and glance at the shocked looks on my friends faces. "The usual Sohma family reunion. And this is just a small group of us." My friends are stunned at the described in-house fighting I so calmly remarked on and we continue down the street as they take my words in.

After supper we separate and I return home with plans to see them later in the week. I am blissfully unaware that I am the topic of their conversation, me and my family.

General PoV

The seishi retire to Miaka and Taka's apartment after parting ways with Kaiya. Tasuki glances at Chichiri the whole way home and when they are in private he turns on him. "Ok, Chichiri, spill. What has you so deep in thought?"

Chichiri blinks. "Just the signals coming off of Kaiya and her family. Kaiya-kun's ki has always been a bit stronger then a regular person, no da. I have suspected that she is a sensitive, and her behavior towards Momiji-san's rather physical greeting proved it. She knew he was coming and that it was him before he landed on her. She tensed and her eyes started to smile before her lips did. However, as weird as her ki is, the ki of Ayame-san and Momiji-san is much more strange. It really reminds me almost of a possession, no da."

Chiriko frowned "Possession?" Chichiri nodded "Hai, like a lesser being is sharing their body."

Tasuki frowned also "Lesser being? You mean the spirit possessing them is not human?"

The monk shook his head "No, it is more like an animal of some sort, that type of spirit, no da."

The group was thinking on his words, Tasuki watching his lovers face. "What are you thinking, Chiri-chan?"

The blue haired man glanced up and looked at Mitsukake. "Mitsukake, you said you were friends with a Sohma right?"

The doctor nodded "Hai, Sohma Hatori."

Chichiri's eyes narrowed slightly. "Is there any way I could meet him? Or at least see him from a distance, na no da?"


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Fushigi Yuugi or Fruits Basket. This is also a Chichiri/Tasuki pairing. Cause I like them together, no da. Sorry if you don't like. They are not the main characters in this though. Honky Tonk Badonkadonk is sung by trace adkins and I don't own.

Kaiya's PoV

Supper at Shigure-chan's house was lots of fun. The infamily fighting was lessened somewhat, I am very pleased with the influence that Tohru seems to have upon my cousins. Haru and I decided later that evening to get together the next day for lunch and I am picking him up at the Sohma estate. 

We walk towards the downtown area and are sitting in a restraunt, chatting about Kyo and Yuki getting along better when I sense the familiar presence of Chichiri. Not too long after that, Tasuki's aura gets within my range and I once again wonder why I am so intune to the teacher. This confuses me but I force my attention back to my cousin as our conversation moves from Yuki to him. As I am talking, I sense Chichiri and Tasuki enter.

"So, Haru. I heard something about you destroying your classroom." He glances up at me and I sense his sadness. "Yeah, I was dating Rin for awhile and we had broken up. It eventually just got to me and I went Black." He glances up and I nod at him, understanding in my eyes. "She made me feel like I wasn't good enough for her and that made me so angry. You would think that she would realize how important it is for us to stick together." I nod again and sigh, leaning back. "Did I ever tell you about my foster parents?"

He glances up over his food and shakes his head, I sense Chichiri and Tasuki a few tables away, but ignore their presence in light of helping my favored cousin. "Since I was 8, I have been... bred, I guess you can say, to marry a zodiac member. I am not sure if this was their wish, or Akito's."

His voice lowers and he leans forward. "They knew?" I nod and take a bit, chewing and swallowing before I continue. "My foster mother's grandmother was a Zodiac. She said that it was my duty as a Sohma and a neutral to marry a Zodiac and reproduce. They raised such a fuss when I applied for colleges. I got no help from Sohma house at all for my education, I still received my allowance, but I went to Princeton on scholarship."

I know Chichiri and Tasuki can hear us in the quiet diner as I feel their surprise at this revelation, however Haru is simply nodding. "I had heard that. I felt very proud of you, of course Kagura was very vocal about your achievements to us." He grins at this and I return the smile.

I sigh and lean back in my chair, my meal done. "I was very surprised when Hatori was able to get my transcripts from Princeton, via my foster parents. I would have thought that they would claim they couldn't get them or some such nonsense."

Haru nods calmly, also leaning back, his plate as clean as mine. "Well, Hatori is a zodiac. Maybe they thought it was his wish you finish college. Besides myself, you are closest to him after all." I give a thoughtful nod, not realizing that they would think there was more to Hatori and myself then our friendly relationship. "I have never thought of it that way."

Our check is delivered and I snatch it before he can, a common game between us and we smile at each other as we stand. I turn and catch his hand, dragging him towards Chichiri and Tasuki.

"Haru, I want you to meet one of my teacher's from this summer, who is also a friend of mine, and his boyfriend. This is Houjun and Genrou."

Hatsuharu takes the news they are lovers calmly, him being in love with Yuki after all. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I take it this is Ri-sensei?"

I nod and Tasuki and Chichiri smile. "Been talkin' about us to your family?" I nod at Tasuki's question. "Houjun, Genrou, this is my cousin Hatsuharu." Pleasantries are exchanged and then I explain that I must get going and we leave the two to their meals. 

As we walk out, I cast one last glance and exchange a smile with Chichiri, who is watching me as Tasuki talks. "Do you like him?"

I glance at Haru and smile "Who?" "That guy, Houjun. You seem interested in him, you barely mention the others alone, but talk about Houjun alot. And then last night, you were going on about that guy, Dokun."

I sigh. "I don't like Houjun that way, but I do admit that he and I seem to have a connection. However, I do think Dokun is cute. He and I have alot in common, although I just met him the other day. Did I really talk about him that much?"

Haru laughs as we cross a street. "Kaiya-chan, you talked of little else last night." I sigh, knowing it is true, I'm attracted to Chiriko. There is just a freshness about him that draws me, especially after the darkness of Sohma House and the Zodiac. "I guess I did. I didn't realize it till now." 

The conversation moves back towards Tohru as we walk towards Sohma house and we discuss her influence on the Zodiac, including her acceptance of Kyo's true form. I have never seen this form myself, but I know of it's existance and what it is suppose to look and smell like. As much as I love Kyo, and all my cousins, I am glad deep down that I have not seen this side of him. That prospects frightens me, for I know what I would need to do if I ever did see it.

We enter Sohma Estate and I walk Haru as far as Hatori's house, where we say our good byes and he continues on the one walk he won't get lost on, as he lives only two doors down from Hatori. I enter the house and knock on Hatori's office door. Myojuan is inside, I can tell from his aura, even out here. Hatori calls out, enter, and I poke my head in. "Hatori, I'm sorry, but can I ask you a question? Hello Myojuan."

Mitsukake smiles and greets me as Hatori stands and moves towards me. "Is something wrong?"

I shake my head at him as I enter and Mitsukake stands to leave. I wave our mutual friend back into his seat. "It's ok if you hear this Juan, I don't mind." He sits back and Hatori frowns. "What is on your mind, Kaiya-chan?"

I frown. "During my lunch with Haru today, the conversation came around to they way my foster parents raised me and their aversion to my schooling. I was curious as to how you convinced them to send you my transcripts, let alone acquire them from Princeton to do so." My hard stare at my older cousin causes him to uncharacteristically squirm in his seat and I nod. "I thought so."

He sighs and looks at Mitsukake before continuing, weighing his words carefully. "I was not pleased with Akito's decision to force you to return here with only one year left till you got your bachelor's. I did use my influence to convince them that I personally wanted you to go to school and gain an education." While his words sounded strange to outsiders, Kaiya caught his meaning and sighed in defeat. "So, now my guardians are under the impression that you and I..." I let that hang and he nods slightly. "There was no other way, Kaiya. You must know this."

I nods, looking thoughtful. "Hai, I know, Ha'ri, I just wish that it hadn't come to that." Mitsukake clears his throat and both Sohma's look at him. Kaiya cracks a grin. "Messed up, huh, Mits?" He casts her a glance at the use of his nickname, but nods. "I thought Tasuki's family was bad, those women just smother him, your family..." His voice trails off and he gestures helplessly. I smile at him, as does Hatori, we understand where his comment was heading and he was correct.

I sighs and stands, bowing to both men. "I'm sorry I interrupted you two. I just had to know for sure." Hatori gives a nod. "I'm glad we cleared that up then, Kaiya." I give my cousin a hug and then hug Mitsukake on impulse too. "See you two later, NO DA" I almost yell the last phrase, mimicking Chichiri, causing Mitsukake to chuckle and Hatori to look confused. I leave as Mits is explaining to the sea horse that "no da" is the catch phrase of another of our friends and I hear him say "You met him earlier, the one with blue hair." I frown at the thought that Chichiri met the Sohma doctor but shrugs at my uneasy feeling and head home, preparing to clean my temporary apartment in anticipation of my move into the dorms in a few weeks.

(Seishi PoV)

Chichiri waits for his fellow Seishi and Miko to gather a few nights later at his apartment. After examining Hatori and Hatsuharu's ki's and doing some research discreetly, he thinks that he is one step closer to solving the mystery of the Sohma family. 

Once they are gathered he sighs. "I don't know if we should inform Kaiya of this, no da. I have thought about it and think that members of her family are possessed. She is not possessed herself, but her ki and aura are very unusual. There is something strange about that family, but I don't think it affects everyone, no da."

Mitsukake frowned. "Strange how?" Chichiri weighed his words carefully. "I still get the impression of possession. Various Sohma's I saw at the estate were not affected, but your friend Hatori is, no da. So is the cousin I met that day, Hatsuharu and the two from the street. It's very strange though, watching their ki around her, the little blonde boy..." Chiriko pipes up "Momiji"

Chichiri nods "Yes, Momiji, he and Ayame's aura's were more restless before they came into contact with Kaiya. Something about her seems to calm the being possessing them. The spirits in them aren't evil, but I don't believe they are passive. They must affect their lives somehow. I just don't know if Kaiya is going to be affected by this."

The others nodded, having discussed this before. The only reason they were even investigating it was to make sure that it wouldn't harm their friend. Chichiri, in particular, seemed overly protective of Kaiya, although he hid it well from the girl herself. Unbeknownst to the others, Chichiri and Tasuki had argued about her a few days before summer classes ended. Tasuki had felt jealous and threatened of Kaiya's seemingly influence on Chichiri and he had said that she was familiar to him, almost the way Kourin and Hikou were, but he couldn't place who she was to him. It took a little convincing on Chichiri's part to convince his lover that he only had brotherly feelings for Kaiya.

"Brotherly"

The group stopped talking around him and all turned to the magician, who sat in shocked silence as he finally realized how he knew her aura. "Chichiri? What's brotherly?"

Chichiri glanced at Tasuki's worried face and suddenly began to laugh. "I just remembered where I know Kaiya's aura from, no da."

The group scooted closer, all ears. "Hikou and Kouran weren't the only ones to die in that flood. I had a sister also. I think Kaiya is my baby sister, Laila. She was 3 years younger then me but I adored her."

Tasuki was the only one that knew Chichiri had a sister back then, the rest looked shocked. Finally Miaka spoke "Well, how do you know for certain?"

Chichiri frowned "I can do a spell to release some of her memories of me from then, no da. Or just let it go." He looked a bit disappointed at this last suggestion and Tasuki sighed. "Why don' ya let her decide if she wants memories of her past lives back or not?"

Chichiri turned towards the bandit as if seeing him for the first time. "That's a great idea, Tasuki, no da." He leaned over and kissed the amused bandit before smiling broadly at the group.

(Kaiya's PoV)

Well, school has started and my roommate, while not Sasha, is very pleasant. We get along well, although we haven't done more then talk in our room. She seemed very surprised when Tasuki showed up the first day, along with Nuriko, a upcoming interior designer, carrying the last of my belongings. Apparently my new group of friends is well known around campus and that I hang out with them is unusual, being I'm new here. 

I go to my first class, an advanced history course that Chichiri teaches me. I have begun to notice lately that he and the others have become more protective of me. I am not sure what to make of these latest developments, but let it slide for now. Chiriko is sitting at the front of the class and I smile as I head down to sit with him. "Good Morning, Chiriko."

He smiles in pleasure at me and I feel my heart turn over. Chichiri enters the class and approaches Chiriko and myself. "Kaiya, I want to talk to you after class, do you have a moment?"

I give him a nod and Chiriko smiles as class starts. It flies by, the discussion interesting and fast paced. I come to the conclusion at the end of the class that I will enjoy this course. I wait as the class files out and Chiriko waits with me. He apparently knows what Chichiri wants to speak to me about.

I am shocked when the blue haired teacher begins to talk about past lives. "Do you believe in past lives, Kaiya?"

I blink and nod "Yeah, I do. Why?"

He sighs. "Have you noticed a connection between us?" I nod at him, surprised he would realize it too. "I have. I thought it was my imagination though."

He grins, as does Chiriko. "Well, the rest of us remember a past life where we were all friends. But I just realized where I knew your aura from. I think you and I were siblings in a past life." I glance at him, then Chiriko. Two of the smartest people I know are telling me that they think I shared a common past life with at least one of them. My first reaction is to scoff at their claim, but something within me won't allow this. 

"Well, if it's true, how do I remember my past life?" Chichiri grins "I can unlock it for you, no da." I give him a disbelieving look and Chiriko nods. "Hai, he can do it. Not right now, but later."

I nod slowly, contemplating this in my mind. I finally decide that there is nothing to lose by this and agree to have my past life returned to me. Arrangements are made to meet at Chichiri's house in two days time and Chiriko and I leave to attend our next classes. I sense that not only is Chichiri pleased by this, but so is Chiriko. 

A FEW DAYS LATER!

I'm nervous as I sit crosslegged on Chichiri's living room floor. The others are here and I breathe deeply as Chichiri, holding a shakujou chants softly. I feel a barrier of protection erect around us and I relax a bit. This man knows what he is doing. He begins to chant again and the magic touches me and I relax completely, not fighting the intrusion as it surrounds my being and enters me. My mind slowly unlocks and distorted images come to me. I close my eyes against the sudden, pressing headache and try and make any sort of sense of the images. The first that I grasp is one of Chichiri. I know him as Houjun though and like he said, he is my brother. I also realize what the name Chichiri means and my eyes fly open and I stare at him and then the others. Realization is fast in coming and I am flabbergasted. "Suzaku Seishi and the Suzaku no Miko?" The group nods to me, smiling at my apparent memories and I am in shock. 

Chichiri crouches before me and I am smiling suddenly into my brother's familiar face. "That is a very disconcerting experience." He gives a nod "Hai, no da. Do you remember now?"

I nod "It's slowly coming back to me, little details, but I remember the larger part. I take it you survived the flood then, Houjun?" He nods to me and I smile slightly. "I am glad that you went on and lived. I think I have the rest of you to thank for that." I look at Tasuki and my smile is watery as tears flow down my face. "I also realize that it was probably you, mostly, that healed him and his heartache."

Chichiri frowns at me. "You know what happened with Hikou and Kouran?" I nod "I saw you and Hikou on the banks of the river and had ran back to town to get Kouran to help stop the two of you when the flood hit." Chichiri nods at my words "They are together in this life, I will have to introduce you to them later." I smile at his words and he is hugging me suddenly and I feel peace and calm in my soul to be reunited with this brother I loved and admired so much.

We spend the evening conversing and I learn about the quest to summon Suzaku. I cry with Nuriko's death but feel my heart break over the thought of Chiriko dying in such a fashion. There is also laughter and I learn how Tasuki healed my brother's heart. My eyes show him my gratitude and he winks at me to show his acceptance of it.

I smile at Chichiri again. "Houjun-chan, this also explains why I have always been sensative." He smiles and nods and Chiriko leans closer towards me, as he sits besides me, "What do you mean?"

Chichiri chuckles "My original family was very sensative and at the point of the flood, Kaiya was more aware of things then I was, my powers did not flourish and grow till after I started my journey's and began training with Taitsukun, no da." I nod to this "He use to tease me about it too, saying I should be the one with the symbol upon my knee." My reincarnated brother and I smile fondly at each other.

The others smile at the obvious joy flowing between Chichiri and myself. Talk flows long into the night with much laughter.

A FEW WEEKS LATER!

I find myself studying hard over a long weekend in preparation for some upcoming tests, Taka and Houjun's classes. I feel comfortable that I know the material for my brother's class, but it's the textbook from Taka's that has me deep in study. I'm alone in my room, the roommate out for the weekend with friends when I am abruptly pulled from the material by a knock on the door.

I glance up and smile at the familiar ki on the other side of the door. "Come in."

The door opens and Chiriko's smiling face peeks in at me. "Hi Kaiya. Want a study buddy?"

I groan and set my book down on the bed, marking my spot. "Actually Chiriko, I'm really in the mood for a study break. Maybe after some coffee we can study together?"

The youngest seishi smiles at me and nods. I can sense happiness radiating off of him and wonder about it. "That's fine." I give a cheer at his words and flip onto my stomach, searching under my bed for my boots. "I don't know why I keep putting my boots under here. I always end up having to search for them." I toss one boot onto the open floor of my dorm room and keep searching for the other. I can feel Chiriko's eyes on me the whole time until right before I straighten, the other boot in my hand. "So, are you studying for Houjun's class or Taka's?"

I put on my boots as he replies. "Taka's actually. I feel comfortable with Chichiri's class and the information there." I nod to Chiriko's words as I grab my jacket and the two of us leave the dorm. "Yes, but we must not forget to review the information anyways." We grin at each other "Better safe then sorry."

As we move out of the dorm building, towards the direction of the coffee shop, I sense my brother and look up to see him watching us. I give him a small wave, catching his return motions before I redirect my attention towards Chiriko. Our walk to the coffee shop continues on with us discussing general topics.

CHICHIRI AND TASUKI!

Chichiri smiles as his sister walks off with his youngest seishi brother and lowers his hand.

"Who are ya wavin at?" He turns from the window and smiles at his lover's sprawled position on the spare chair in his office. "Kaiya and Chiriko."

Tasuki's eyebrows rise. "Really? Kaiya and Chiriko huh? Do ya think there is something there?"

Chichiri shrugs and sits in his desk chair, putting his effort into grading once more. Tasuki settles back and watches the monk work for a time, well, all of about 2 minutes before he gets bored. "That would be nice if they hooked up."

Chichiri glances up, brow wrinkling, trying to move his mind from grading to what Tasuki was saying. The bandit elaborates "Kaiya and Chiriko. It would be nice if they hooked up."

Chichiri smiles at this, bending his head over the papers again. "Yes, it would be nice if they hooked up, no da. I find Chiriko to be a more then acceptable suitor for Kaiya." He holds his smirk back at Tasuki's gaffaw's, knowing just as well as his love, what his sister's reaction to that statement would be if she had heard it. However, serious mahoghanny eyes rise to meet Tasuki's. "We should let them develop their relationship without any interference, no da." Tasuki easily catches the seriousness in his love's eyes and nods. "I'm all for that. How about we do some developing of our own relationship?"

Chichiri glances up and smirks at his love. "Sounds good, say tonight, my place?" Tasuki grins and nods eagerly. "I'll see you tonight then love." With that the brash redhead stands, leans over the desk to kiss his lover good bye and then leaves in a flash. Chichiri just grins and goes back to grading, determined to get it out of the way and off his mind before nightfall.

KAIYA'S POV

An hour later finds Chiriko and myself firmly planted in my room, studying together. At least I'm trying to study. I know it now, Haru was right, I really like Chiriko, and definately more then just a friend. Oh man, Sasha would say I have it bad. To have him stretched out on my floor, reading his notes outloud to me, checking if they match what I have, it's very distracting.

The phone rings, interupting Chiriko's rich voice and I bite back a curse. I sigh as I push my way up and lean for the phone, clicking it on as I settle back. "Hello?"

"Hi Kaiya-kun. What are you up to?"

I smile as I recognize Hatori's voice on the phone. "Hi Hatori. I'm having a study session with a friend. We have tests next week."

I catch Chiriko's smile and slightly confused look as I playfully wink at him, Hatori continuing on. "Ah, I was curious if you would be willing to help me out with a favor today? I need to go to the docks and pick up a vehicle for a friend, but no one else with a license is able to help today and I am hesitant to ask Shigure. I would need you to drive the vehicle back to the main house for me."

I sigh and glance down at my books. "Well, if my friend can come too, so we can do some studying on the drive there and he can read the notes outloud on the drive back, then sure. That is if it is ok with him too." Hatori chuckles over the line, knowing me well enough that I never asked my friend before I said this. "Well, ask him."

I lower the phone a bit and lean down. "Want to go on an errand with my cousin and I to pick up a friend's vehicle? He needs someone to drive it back to my family's main house." Chiriko nods at this. "Yes, that should be fine. We can study on the way there and then let me read outloud to you on the way back."

I confirm that we'll go with Hatori and find out that he and Momiji, whom he is watching, will be in front of my dorm in 30 minutes. I hang up and relay this to Chiriko, who leaves to go grab a few things from his dorm room. This gives me time to change into something more appropriate, especially since I am going to be seen near the main house of the Sohma Estate.  
I had already gathered my books, after changing and then fixing my hair, before Chiriko knocks on my door and the two of us move towards the front of my dorms to wait for my cousins.

The drive to the docks is mostly soft murmuring from the back seat where Chiriko and myself study together, Momiji and Hatori mostly listening or watching the two of us. Momiji often questions us about what we are studying. I find this more helpful then disruptive, I know if I am taking time to explain things to the rabbit, then I will retain and recall the information easier during the test. I feel Hatori's watchful eye on me at moments during the ride and catch him regarding Chiriko and myself with a serious expression once or twice.

Hatori and I go into the port office to take care of paperwork for the vehicle we are picking up, Momiji and Chiriko following us around. Hatori is somehow able to keep me from seeing what vehicle we are getting until it is delivered to us outside. I think I must have given Chiriko an amusing sight. I'm sure my eyes bugged out and my mouth fell open at the sight of the large Ford F-150 super crew cab, bright yellow, when it was driven into the parking area and stopped right in front of us.  
Then, if that didn't shock him, the sight of me shrieking and practically glomping Hatori would. I hear a faint hum of happiness from Momiji, who goes on to tell my friend "That's her truck, from the United States. Hatori had it arranged wtih her foster parents to have it shipped. It was a secret."

By this point, I am now dancing around my truck, happy. I stop in front of Chiriko, who has a very amused smirk on his face, his eyes light with laughter, directed at me. I grin and hug him impulsively, pleased when he holds him back as I chirp, Miaka fashioned "My truck, Chiriko!"

I pull back to see him grin and nod. "I see that. It's a nice surprise from your cousin." I glance towards Hatori and my smile grows more. "Thank you so much for going thru the effort, Ha'ri."

The Sohma doctor just smiles slightly and says it is no big deal as he waves the keys in my face. I barely remembered to grab my books from the back of Hatori's car before Chiriko and I are off. I rev the big truck to life, rolling down the windows to let the stale air out as FX radio station catches a popular country son. The air is filled with the sound of blasting Trace Adkins and another joyous cheer from me as Chiriko and I leave the dock area.

I feel Chiriko watching me as I sing along with the song from the radio, smoothly merging the large vehicle into traffic, settling in for the drive back. As soon as Honky Tonk Badonkadonk ends, I turn the radio off, roll up the window and smile to him. "Ok, where were we on the studying? If you could read outloud, that would be great."

I catch his stare and smile slightly. "What? We need to study Chiriko!"

He grins at this. "You are truely unique, Kaiya-chan. One moment you are hyperly celebrating at getting your truck back and the next you are in study mode and ready to go over school work." I grin as I drive, my eyes on the road. "Well, just because my truck is here doesn't mean I can't keep my grades up, ne?"

Chiriko grins and starts to read outloud from our notes, filling the cab of the truck with his voice for the next hour until I pull into the parking lot of a restraunt. He glances up, surprised, when I put the truck in park, having been involved in his reading. "What?"

I grin and shut the truck off. "Supper. Time for another study break, beside, your voice is sounding hoarse." He clears his dry throat and nods, following suit as she climbs from the truck. "Why such a large vehicle, Kaiya?"

I walk around it and smile at the truck as I do so. I am sure he sees the sadness in my eyes as I answer him. "I had a neighbor growing up in the United States that I was particularly close to. He passed away about 2 years ago, right after he bought this truck. His daughter paid it off and then signed it over to me. Her father had left her instructions to do this. My trucks name is Big Jim, by the way." 

I grin, lightening the mood of our conversation as he opens the door for me, an act that sends a thrill of joy thru me. "I'm sorry for your loss, Kaiya-chan." I glance at him, reading the pain in his eyes and take his hand in mine, squeezing it softly. "Thank you, Dokun."

He blinks as I walk past him, the hostess gesturing for us to follow her. "You almost never call me Dokun." I look back "I know. But, it doesn't mean I won't use your given name. I just prefer to call you Chiriko." 

He looks confused by this. "Why?" I sigh as we sit and then glance at him, feeling the truth isn't that weird. "Not long after my awakening, I was talking to Houjun and had mentioned that i didn't know how to address the rest of you now, especially Miaka. He was quite adamant that I not think of the 8 of you as people better then myself. That I continue to think of you all as I did before, including calling you by your seishi names. I'm not totally comfortable using your seishi names, but I'm working on it, as I know he is correct."

Chiriko smiles "So, you call us by our seishi names in an effort to humanize what we were?" I flush and look away. "Something like that."

The youngest seishi smiles at me. "You don't seem to have a problem claling Tasuki by both his names though, and you almost never call Chichiri by his celestial name anymore."

I grin, ducking my head to look at the menu. "Well, Tasuki is too brash and hotheaded to think of him as a great warrior. Plus, he is dating Houjun and they were together in their last life too, so he is practically my brother as well. Houjun, well, he's just Houjun. I always knew he was Chichiri back then and it didn't bother me. He was my brother, I knew he was human, but I also knew he was capable of great things. But you really can't feel all that in awe about someone's mystical powers and their role in saving a country when youhave memories of that person putting frogs in your bed just because you annoyed the heck outta him in your attempt to follow him and his friends around."

I glance up and giggle at Chiriko's shocked face. "Chichiri really put frogs in your bed?" 


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Fushigi Yuugi or Fruits Basket.

Kaiya's POV!

It's been a few weeks since Chiriko and I had supper in the restraunt on the way back from picking up my truck. Upon returning to the campus, we were greeted by my brother and Tasuki, who immediately began to beg for a ride. By this point I was tired and my brother pointed out that I had tests coming up in two days, as did Chiriko and Tasuki. Then he whispered that they had plans that night anyways. Chiriko and I gave our customary "Too Much Information" yell and we laughingly parted, with me promising my brother's lover that he would get a ride that coming week.

I think that was the weekend I unofficially became Chiriko's girlfriend. I don't mind this assumption, although I do deny that we are dating when asked. Chiriko doesn't even go that far, so I think he doesn't mind that people assume we are together. We both passed our tests with top grades, as usual. Chichiri has been watching the two of us interact more, as have the others. Chiriko is very sweet and currently we are in the library, working on a paper. It's not due for another few weeks, but hey, we like to get early starts and get it done, just in case.

I am sitting across from him and sigh as I straighten, my back getting kinks. I feel his eyes on me for a second before his head lowers again. "Have you been sitting to long?" I sigh and stretch out, my foot brushing his shoe. My shoes are currently tucked under my chair, having slipped them off not long after sitting down. He smiles slightly as I respond to his question. "Yeah. I think so."

I pull my feet back in and he is quiet as he finishes writing on his notes. He finally, after about 3 more minutes, puts his pencil down and sits back. I realize I have watched him write for the past few minutes and I feel a blush cover my cheeks. He smiles slightly and stretches out, his shoe resting against my foot. "I think I'm done for the day, how about you?" I glance down at my half done report and nod. "Yeah, I've gotten enough done for now, I at least have a good start on it." 

He is now smiling fully at me, and I feel his foot move slowly up my foot, towards my ankle. "Took your shoes off again?"

I blush and nod, my fingers playing with my pencil. "Yeah, I like to be comfortable when I study." I glance up at him thru my lashes and feel his foot move back down my foot. "Are you done with your homework due tomorrow?" I give a nod at this and he stands, neatly putting his papers back into his folders, I start to gather mine as well. "Would you like to go get some supper, Kaiya?"

I glance up and smile softly at the blush on his cheeks. He is not looking at me and I find this shy nature very appealing. I look down and finish gathering my papers as I respond. "Where would you like to go, Dokun?"

He pauses and then shrugs. "I don't know. You choose." I smile and name a small diner not far from the campus and he agrees. As we start to leave, I note "It's a nice evening, we should walk." He agrees and we part with plans to meet back together in 15 minutes. I hurry towards my dorm room and after I store my books, I swiftly change into a cute peasant shirt that Sasha had gotten me for my birthday last year and a long flowing skirt that falls to my ankles, let my hair down from it's clips and then I am out the door with no time to spare.

I see him waiting for me and speed up my pace as I call to him. "Chiriko."

He turns and his eyes rove over me. He looks into my eyes as I finally reach him. "Kaiya, you look beautiful."

I know I am blushing a bright red, I can feel it heating my cheeks. He simply smiles at me and takes my hand and we start to walk. Our conversation moves not towards school work, but towards the others. I am silent as he brings up everyones speculations on our relationship. 

"I have noticed that you tell people we aren't seeing each other." I give a nod that I know he catches, for he smiles a bit and continues on. "Kaiya. Does it upset you that people think we are together?"

I glance up at him and smile a bit before looking at our hands. "Actually not really. We do spend alot of time together and I think we are becoming close. It's not offending, but I feel as if I am telling the same people over and over that you and I are not a couple. They just aren't taking a hint. I had to tell Nuriko three times this past week alone." I glance to him from the corner of my eye. "You really don't help matters Chiriko. You won't even deny it, you just stand there and smile and say nothing."

He glances down at me and his hand tightens around mine as he pulls me closer to him, to avoid a passerby. "I don't really mind them thinking we are together, Kaiya, but you are correct, I should tell them we aren't."

I smile slightly at his words, but then sigh. "Well, are we going to be together or not, Chiriko? It might be easier to have this sorted out, so we can tell people that we are or aren't definately together."

He smiles at me. "What do you prefer?"

I shake my head. "Oh, no. I asked you." He chuckles at me and then stops walking, pulling me closer towards a building wall. His free hand drifts up my arm and he smiles at me. "I would like to be with you, Kaiya. But I must confess, I'm new to this. I've only thought of studying before and you had experience in dating with Seth." I smile softly at his words and soft touch. "Seth was my only experience and we were together only for a few months, and we knew the whole time I was leaving the States. I don't think that is the best thing to base my dating history off of." He smiles down at me, his hand drifting from my arm to my waist. "Well, Kaiya? Would you go out with me? I feel there is something here and I hope we can explore it more indepth."

I chuckle at his words and his grip on my waist tightens as his beautiful eyes watch me intently. I reach up with my free hand, as we are still holding hands and run my fingers down his cheek and then to his neck. His eyes close at my touch and I whisper. "Yes, Chiriko, I would love to be your girlfriend and to explore what we have farther."

His eyes open, relief evident there and I realize he was afraid I would reject him. My heart melts a bit more. "Thank you, Kaiya." He leans in and kisses my cheek softly before pulling back. "I hope you realize that I want to take us slowly, I don't want to rush this and mess up, but if you ever feel we are going to slow or fast, let me know and we can discuss it."

I smile at him and nod. He pulls me in for a hug and I am content to be held and marvel at how perfectly I fit into his arms. After a few moments, I pull back and we continue towards the restraunt, our hands still intertwined.

A few days later!

I wonder if someone was watching us as we had our conversation a few days ago, because since then all of our friends have approached me and told me how happy they were that Chiriko and I stopped messing around and started to really give each other a chance. Everyone that is but Houjun. I think I might have seen him talk to Chiriko, but hasn't mentioned anything to me. Lately my brother has been acting strangely towards myself and now Chiriko. I think it's time to confront him.

I know Houjun's schedule and I hurry towards his class, near the end of it, as it is the last of his day, and the week. I wait patiently outside as the session ends and when the class starts to file out, I spike my ki just a bit, to make sure I have his attention and he won't run out. When the rush dies off, a few students straggling behind, I step into the class and he gives me a quick smile over the head of a student before finishing his conversation with her. I flop into a chair in the front row and wait for them to finish. 

Finally we are alone. "How was your day, no da?" I smile and slump in my seat, very Tasuki like as I respond. "It was fine, I finished up a report for later and got all my homework done as today is my light class day." He nods at me and finishes packing his things away and then sits on the edge of his desk as I ask him. "How was your day, Jun-chan?"

He groans and runs a hand over his eyes. "I don't like General classes, no da." I burst into laughter, having heard this before. "How many did you have today?"

"Two, which was two too many, no da." I smile and straighten, rising from my seat. "Awww, poor Jun." He matches my teasing smile and I perch beside him on the teacher's desk. "Houjun?"

He looks at me when my tone goes serious. "Hai?"

"Did you say something to Chiriko?"

Houjun looks away, uncomfortable, and I turn on him. "You did! What did you say?" He shakes his head and weakly says "I said nothing, no da."

My eyes narrow at him and I'm about to question him again when Tasuki's brash voice stops me. "Chichiri."

I watch my brother almost flinch at the rebuke in that one word from his lover and he sighs, meeting Tasuki's gaze. I glance to Genrou as well, who gives me an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry to interrupt Kaiya-chan. But Chichiri, you need to come clean to her on this."

I sigh and look at him. He slumps in defeat. "Fine, no da." He raises his eyes to me. "I told Chiriko that he had my blessing to court you."

My mouth drops open and I stare at him. "You said what?" Houjun nods slightly at my incredulous tone. "I didn't mean to, Kaiya. But I missed not being able to do this when you were Liala and now I get the chance to..." I smile very softly when he trails off and I continue his sentence. "In a world where you don't need to anymore. Oh Houjun."

I hug my over protective brother. That would explain Chiriko's behavior towards Houjun lately. My baka brother had taken it upon himself to find out what Chiriko's intentions were and then had given him permission as if he were some regular joe off the street. Chiriko must have been insulted. "Houjun, you need to talk to Dokun. He's been a bit upset the last few days, although trying to hide it from me. Please, do not wait on this."

Houjun glances up into my eyes and then hugges me. "Thank you for understanding." I nodd and return the hug. "I do understand. I'm sure Chiriko does too, but he still must have felt that he was not good enough. You know as well as anyone that Chiriko always felt as if he were not helpful to the rest of you." Houjun nods and I extend my ki to find my boyfriend. "He's in his dorm. I'm expecting this done right now."

Houjun pulls back and looks into my face and I give him a serious look. He sighs and nods "Fine. I will go right now, no da."

I smile at him, pleased that he is doing the right thing and he finishes gathering his papers, dumps them in Tasuki's arms, who shouts "HEY!" and leaves swiftly. Tasuki calls after him "Come find Kaiya and I when yer done, an' bring Chiriko with ya."

We both shake our head and I feel Tasuki's gaze on me. I look up and he smirks faintly. "Ya know, Kaiya? I think only you and I are able to talk him into doing what we want him to do." I grin and loop an arm thru Tasuki's, hugging it slightly before dragging him towards the door. "I think you're right. Come on Gen-chan. Let's put Houjun's stuff in his office and then go get a snack."

He starts to laugh and follows me out the door. "You could be Miaka's sister instead of Chichiri's, ya know." I look back at him. "At least I wasn't yers." He shudders as we let ourselves into Houjun's office and quickly put his stuff down, locking the door as we leave. Once free of there, his retort comes, a few seconds to late in my opinion. "Kaiya, if you were my sister, I would have to flame ya." He grins at me as I laugh at him.

Tasuki and I are sitting in the cafeteria, I'm eating soft serve ice cream and he is playing with some rolls. I'm laughing at him as he plays with his food, when I feel Houjun and Chiriko's ki's enter the building. I glance towards the door and see my brother and my boyfriend heading over towards us. "They're coming."

Tasuki looks up from his bread sculpture and smiles at the comfortable interaction that the two once again have. Chiriko sits next to me, kissing my cheek while he does so. "Hi Kaiya."

I smile to him and search his eyes. Contentment and peace rest there, I'm pleased. I glance towards my brother who is finishing his greeting of Tasuki. Houjun smiles across the table at me. "So, are we going to go to supper, no da?"

He is glancing between my ice cream and Tasuki's bread as he says this. Tasuki and I grin at each other and instantly say "Heck yeah!" Chichiri and Chiriko just shake their heads at our identical agreement.

We quickly toss our dishes and leave the cafeteria, discussing where we would like to go. Once we agree to a small restraunt about a 15 minute walk away, we settle into a nice pace and Houjun and Tasuki hold hands. Moments after starting out, Chiriko gently takes my hand in his. Talk is comfortable and teasing as we walk. We are just passing a section of the park we are cutting through when a familiar voice cuts the evening air. I glance to my left as my companions stop and stare at a seemingly beautiful young woman in a kimono is surrounded by a group of thuggish looking boys. 

I turn immediately to go help my cousin, Ritsu, when Chiriko grabs my arm. I glance to him as Chichiri and Tasuki surge forward. "Let us handle it, Kaiya-chan." I shake my head, following the other two. "That is my cousin, Ritsu, Chiriko." He nods and follows me as Tasuki and Chichiri come to the fore of Genrou and Houjun and take care of the boys attacking my crossdressing cousin.

Ritsu's voice is now high pitched and pathetic sounding as he loudly apologizes for causing perfect strangers to come to his aide. I catch the almost comical faces on Houjun and Tasuki as I came around to the side and press my fingers into Ritsu's side, a trick I learned from Shigure. As he crumples to the ground, I sigh and smile to my brother and Tasuki, Chiriko behind me. "This is Sohma Ritsu, guys." Ritsu is coming around and I stoop to his level. "Hi Ritchan." He glances up at me, relief in his eyes as he starts in on his apologies again. I hold my fingers up to him. "Don't make me get you again, Ritsu." My voice is teasing and he stops in an embarrassed way. His voice is meek as he responds. "You won't have to do that again, Kaiya-chan." I smile to the monkey and hug him before standing and pulling him up with me. "What were you doing out here alone, Ritsu?"

"I was just trying to see if I had the courage to go out by myself for awhile. I couldn't get away from those boys though." His voice dies off and he flushes, looking away. I give him a comforting smile. "Where are you going now?"

He gestures towards the west, and I realize that we have wandered close to the Sohma Estates as I can see the roof of the main house from here. "I think I'll just go back to the estate." I smile and nod, thinking that wise for him. "Ha'ri could probably take you back home, Ritchan." He shakes his head, his voice rising again. "Oh no, I couldn't possibly trouble Hatori like that, he's always so busy." I give him a look and he calms a bit, at least enough to stop talking. "Ritsu, you are not a burden to us, Hatori won't be upset. Come on, we'll walk you back to the estate gates."

He nods sadly and then glances towards my companions. "Who are they, Kaiya-chan?"

I smile as we turn towards the three seishi with me and make the introductions. "Sohma Ritsu, meet Kou Genrou, Ri Houjun and Ou Dokun." I know my voice has grown soft and a goofy smile lights my face as I introduce Chiriko. Ritsu gives Chiriko a deep look and nods, satisfied at my choice in companions. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." He bows low in greeting, causing the others to do the same. The walk to the main gates is quiet and it's not long before I am hugging Ritsu good bye and he slips into the estate gates, out of sight. I sigh and turn towards the others as we head back towards the restraunt we were originally headed too.

It isn't until we are seated that they question me on Ritsu. "So, who was she?" Houjun, Chiriko and I start to giggle at Tasuki's question. The redhead looks confused at us. "What?"

I shake my head and try and control my giggles. "Tasuki, Ritsu is a boy."

My brother's boyfriend pulls back a bit. "Another Nuriko?"

I shake my head "Not quite. Ri-chan does not feel very comfortable being assertive and finds it easier to dress as a girl so he doesn't have to be so assertive." Tasuki looks thoughtful at my words, while I can see Chichiri and Chiriko nodding at this.

My brother smiles a bit. "You have a very interesting family in this life, Kaiya, na no da." 

I smile at him briefly before looking at my menu. "You have no idea, Houjun."

"Actually, I have an idea."

I stop looking at the menu and frown at the serious looks on their faces. I realize that it is finally the time that I will be questioned on my family's odd habits, mainly those of the Xodiac. I sigh and glance at my menu again. "I don't know what you are referring to."

Chiriko stiffens beside me and I glance at him. He is almost glaring at me, as are Houjun and Tasuki. I sigh again, sinking farther into my seat, bringing the menu up to cover all of my face. "This is not the place for this conversation."

Tasuki leans over and snatches the menu from me. "Yes it is, damn it."

I glare at him. "No it's not." I quickly glance around and then lower my voice to where only my companions can hear me. "We are in a busy restraunt and you are questioning me on a family secret, this is not the place."

The guys glance around the restraunt and then nod. I sigh with relief and take Tasuki's menu, as he still has mine hostage. "If the three of you want to know, then we can talk at Houjun's when we are done."

I glance at them. "And only you three. I'm already going to be in trouble if the others find out I told you as it is." I look at my menu pointedly, showing them the discussion is closed for now and after a few terse moments, Chiriko puts his menu down and announces what he wants to eat. Talk moves along after that, as if the small argument had never happened and it is not until I'm walking with my companions to my brother's apartment that I grow nervous again. What the heck am I doing, giving away the Sohma family secret. I'm not going to even report this to Akito afterwards. Oh man, I'm gonna be in deep trouble if this comes back to bite me in the butt. 


End file.
